


A spy and his handler

by yourgirlislovely



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anyways Hux is Rose's bitch, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, pre-the rise of skywalker, pre-tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgirlislovely/pseuds/yourgirlislovely
Summary: “You’re a terrible spy, you know. Too petty to be loyal and too eager to please.“
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	A spy and his handler

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this manip (https://twitter.com/girl_among_mts/status/1269454660764483585?s=21) and my brain not shutting up even though it's 2:30 in the morning.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!

**_Two hours._ **

That’s how long he’s been waiting at this dump of a bar on a dump of a planet; the heat and humidity leaves no part of him dry. 

Unbelievable. He’s the one offering information that the rebellion desperately needed and they have the **_audacity_ ** to make **_him_ ** wait? 

He scowls, tightening his grip on the dirty glass of cheap liquor. It does nothing to cool him down from the heat or calm his nerves.

  
  


The longer he’s there, the more he risks getting ratted out to Kylo Ren. 

That’s the entire _**point** , _isn’t it? To make use of Ren’s absence as he rampages across the galaxy for the wayfinder. Then, get the dirt on Palpatine’s location to the rebellion.

At least they can tear each other apart, leaving the First Order to Hux.

Hux grits his teeth. Of course, a group of low-life degenerates can’t be bothered with _**punctuality**_.

* * *

He doesn’t even notice when she quietly sneaks onto the seat right next to him at the bar. 

“You might wanna stop fidgeting so much—people might think you’re up to something.”

Hux freezes, his earlier complaints out of his mind. 

He recognizes that voice. Unfortunately, he remembers ( a little too well) the mouth that it comes out of even more, with teeth crunching down on his bony finger.

A shiver runs down his spine as his mind flashes back to sleepless nights with just his hands and that memory as his company.

He gulps. 

Now’s not the time for _**that**. _

  
  


He straightens himself, his haughty expression in place before he turns to look at his contact. 

“So this is who the rebel sends? _**A mechanic**? _”

She smiles. “ Commander, actually. But enough about me, let’s talk about _**you**.” _

Hux stares back, words lost on him. It’s only been a few months, but she’s different now. Her hair’s different, her bangs swept off to the side. Her eyes are more bold now, focusing on his. 

She’s **_interrogating_** him before he even says a word. 

His heart beats rapidly as he stares. Rose is dressed to fit in with the crowd, shedding her rebel-marked attire for a low-cut black shirt and a tattered unassuming jacket. 

Her snapping fingers break him out of his focus on her cleavage.

“Eyes up, we haven’t got all day.”

“ We could have gotten this done earlier if you’d been on time”, he scoffs, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him. 

“But where’s the fun in that? Besides, it was amusing to watch you try to play spy for a few hours.” She waves down the bartender for a refill on her glass. 

Anger and embarrassment flush over him. 

  
  
“How dare **_you_ **?” he hisses, grabbing her face and pulling it close to his own.

He will not be made a fool by anyone, especially by some silly little woman.

Rose glares daggers back at him. “Careful with your hand Hux. My **_bite_** is a lot more lethal now.”

His hand doesn’t move on it’s own though; her own wacks his grip off of her. 

She turns to her refilled glass, taking a sip. 

He’s shaking now in his seat, the sweat and heat buzzing throughout him. 

“I had to make sure this wasn’t some trap. And no one waits that long to pass on false information, especially not someone like you.”

“Someone like me,” he repeats.

Rose looks back at him, her smile even wider than before. “You’re a terrible spy, you know. Too petty to be loyal and too eager to please.“

Hux’s hand twitches, tempted to get a little closer to her face

Tempted to see if she makes good on her threat from before. Or maybe it's a promise.

She gets up, downing the rest of her drink. “We’ll be in touch shortly on a drop off point. I’ll arrange the meeting with you and another of our officers on the details of Palpatine’s location.”

Hux nods, not looking at her.

He feels the tight grip of a hand on his face, now turned to face her. Rose’s face inches closer to his own; his lips part, **_desperately_** waiting for whatever reward she is willing to offer. 

  
  


“The rebellion thanks you for your service,“ she whispers into his ear before disappearing into the crowd.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
